wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima
Ultima is Crystaleye's OC only grammar and spelling mistakes (and categories) are the reason anyone but me should be editing this page, Ultima will rage mode you and your OC's if you do. Appearance Normal Mode: He looks like a pure black NightWing with black eyes, and wears a red bandana around his neck Neutral Red Eyed Mode: His ears and tail change to those of a wolf, and are black with blood red tips. He'll either have his bandana over his eyes or bright red eyes Rage Mode: He is a large black wolf with the same ears as Neutral Red Eyed Mode and red eyes, he never wears his bandana in this mode due to him being pure rage and unable to control himself. Personality/Behavior Normal Mode: He's generally shy, not because he wants to be, but because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He seems tense and always has a talon shifted towards his bandana in case of Neutral Red Eyed Mode. He doesn't really appreciate jokes, teasing, or insults. Neutral Red Eyed Mode: He tries to get away from everyone so he doesn't hurt them, if someone does anything to make him lose his temper he's likely to go into Rage Mode Rage Mode: Out of control, bloodthirsty, made of rage and hate, he will attack and/or kill anyone in sight. Relations (Ask to be added) Normal Mode: Damaged: Ultima seems to enjoy Damaged and him not annoying or teasing him. Danger: Ultima seems to also like Danger, as Damaged always trys to teach him proper manners RAY: Ultima doesn't really like RAY since they once annoyed him into rage mode. Blade: Ultima sees Blade as a friend, and has sometimes been helped out of rage mode by her Enigma: Ultima seems neutral towards Enigma but is sometimes reminded of himself when he looks at her Wolverine: Wolverine doesn't seem to make him mad, so he enjoys being around him Excalibur: Ultima seems distant from the dragonet as they don't usually remember about his temper Cold: Error, file erased Keen: Ultima is neutral on this experiment Neutral Red Eyed Mode: Damaged: Same as normal, but more distant Danger: Same as normal, but more distant to the small dragonet especially. RAY: Ultima doesn't like RAY, but also tries to keep them safe anyways Blade: Ultima seems semi distant to Blade in this mode, but knows his eyes won't effect Blade in any mode due to a small amount of silver in her metal. (Head canoning this because Ultima needs to know he won't kill at least one dragon in rage mode) Enigma: He seems to stay far away from Enigma in this mode Wolverine: He seems distant but will usally just wear his bandana around his eyes when in this mode Excalibur: Ultima stays away from Excalibur in this mode Cold: Error, file erased Keen: Doesn't speak to her Rage Mode: No relationships really affect this mode as he is just rage. Blade: Blade has calmed him down from rage mode once or twice Cold: Error, file erased Family Danger - Ultima loves his nephew so much and wouldn't let anything happen to him Damaged - he feels really close to his brother in law Moonstrike - Ultima couldn't care for his sister more Husky - Error, file erased Malamute - Error, file erased Blizzard - Error, file erased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:NightWings Category:Content (Crystaleyes) Category:Next Gen Category:LGBT+